


Welcome To The End Of Eras

by My_ChemicalKismesis



Series: The End Of Eras [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fucshiablooded Karkat Vantas, M/M, Multi, Mutant Feferi Peixes, No Sburb/Sgrub, Seadweller Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Eridan Ampora, Trans Male Karkat Vantas, bloodswap, sorta - Freeform, switched at birth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ChemicalKismesis/pseuds/My_ChemicalKismesis
Summary: A Jadeblood working in the caverns mistakes a mutant for a Fuchsiablood. The Dolorosa recognizes the grub as The Signless’ child.





	1. A Grub Is Found

You find a grub, a color you’ve never seen. It’s a seadweller, you see for sure. It’s in between Violet and Burgundy, so does that mean it’s Fuchsia? It must be. They probably just wear a different shade to seem higher than Burgundy. You’ve been given instructions for what to do if a Fuchsia grub is found. Take them to the most motherly Jadeblood and she’ll raise them. You pick the grub up and carry them to the Dolorosa, the seniormost Jade. She shows shock at the unusual color before taking them in her arms.  
“I found a Fuchsia.” She trills and clicks at the little grub, who had began to cry.  
—  
You had found Signless’ son. Your grandson, you suppose. And he was going to be raised by you, in the safety of royalty. It’s the time you were told the heiress would be born. You wonder what will happen to the true heiress.  
“I will raise him the best I can,” you tell the Jade who brought him to you. You need a way to get him to the proper place without his color being found. You bundle him in a blanket and call the number to contact the Imperials that’s usually used to report trolls to be culled.  
“I have a Fuchsia grub, I can raise him but I’ll need to have a ship as is customary.”  
“Of course, I’ll send one right away. Give me your address and I’ll send the ship there.” You provide the address and stand outside the caves. A Fuchsia ship lands and you carry the boy on.  
“I need to get my daughter,” you run out to get Kanaya and find a slightly older Violet grub. You carry them both to the ship. A large armored Violet waits aboard the ship, the same horns as the grub. You may have just found this man’s descendant.  
“Sir, I may have found your Descendant,” you tell the man, presenting him with the Violet grub.  
“Thank you, they look like my child. Your room is that way,” he points. “Your bodyguard will arrive in the morning.” You take the two grubs to a well decorated block, already made perfect for a Fuchsia grub. You put them in the grub-sized recuperacoon. Thankfully, you have a bag with Kanaya’s things on you at all times, including a spare portable ‘coon. You put the two grubs in their beds and sit down. You will take the role of a governess to the grub. It’s beginning to become day and you are rather tired so you go to your room, connected to the nursery and doze off in your ‘coon.  
The next morning, you are preparing to meet your body guard. She enters, and you see a face you’ve seen before. It was her. Signless’ girlfriend.  
“My name is the Disciple, I will guard you,” she holds her hand out for you to shake it. As you shake hands, she whispers to you. “You’re his mother, right?” she asks.  
“Signless? Yes, I am.” You stop shaking hands and suspiciously watch the security camera. You wonder what happened to your son.


	2. Chapter 2

The grubs were all beginning to pupate, you’d soon have two Two-Sweep olds running around, along with Disciple’s kid. You have been stitching clothes for the three for days now. Someone knocks on the door to your block. You answer it, the violet you had met on your first day here at the door with a freshly pupated wriggler in his arms.   
“Can you watch my kid?”   
“I suppose I can.” He sets the child down and leaves. They’re a cute kid. The block is full of everything a wriggler could want. You get some food in case the kid is hungry. You try to feed the Two-Sweep old but they won’t eat it, choosing to use it as ammo instead. You give up after all the food is on the floor, walls and you. You sew a decent amount of clothes for the Wrigglers but you’re getting very tired. But, you need to stay awake to take care of the kid. You continue to sew and watch the child.   
At some point, you fell asleep at the sewing machine. When you wake up, Karkat and the violet wriggler are poking you. You clothe Karkat and set them back in their coon, putting the violet in the one beside it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, the next one is longer.

“Karkitty and Eridan, sitting in a pile, P A P P I N G,” Nepeta sang the moment Eridan left the room for a second.   
“I do not have a pale crush on Eridan!” you protest.   
“Oh, but you absolutely do,” Kanaya counters.   
“I do not!”   
“Sure you don’t,” Kanaya replies sarcastically.   
“And besides, even if I were pale for him, he would have to have something wrong with him to want to by my Moirail.”  
“Karkat, that’s nonsense.”   
\---  
Later that day, Eridan approaches you.   
“Hey, Kar, do you want to be moirails?”   
“Shell yeah!”   
\---  
“See Karkat, he likes you,” Kanaya tells you.   
“Shut the fuck up.”   
“Karkat, language,” Dolorosa scolded after she appeared from seemingly nowhere.  
“You can shut the fuck up too!”


End file.
